Vibration and shock inputs to electronic, mechanical, and electromechanical systems can degrade the performance and operational life of the systems. Micro Electrical Mechanical System (MEMS) devices exemplify one such system that is particularly sensitive to vibration and shock inputs. Frequently, to protect MEMS devices in harsh vibration environments, vibration isolators are commonly used to attenuate the effects of the vibrations. However, these vibration isolators are suboptimal for attenuating shock inputs that routinely accompany the vibrations in typical MEMS applications. For example, a MEMS inertial measurement unit that employs MEMS sensors often has critically sensitive frequencies that are higher than the frequencies attenuated by typical vibration isolators. When the MEMS device is subjected to these shocks at the high critically sensitive frequencies, the performance of the MEMS device degrades.
Further, MEMS devices are mounted within housing assemblies. As some MEMS devices are designed to provide precise measurements, the mounting within the housing assemblies are designed to precise tolerances to increase the accuracy of the measurements. Due to these precise tolerances, the housing assemblies and MEMS devices can be difficult to design and manufacture.